Mobile Suit Gundam: Cosmic Wings
by Wing Gundam Zero
Summary: After firing Wing Zero's twin buster rifle at Libra a portal opened dragging the five Gundam pilots in taking them to the Cosmic Era. With the presence of the five pilots how much will the Cosmic Era change
1. Author's Note

**Wing Zero here and I just want to say hi, and don't worry I will get the chapters up much faster then the first one. **


	2. Chapter 1: A New World

**I am back with the rewrite of Winged Seed Destiny, I renamed it Mobile Suit Gundam: Cosmic Wings. Enjoy, flame if it can help me with my writing, review for what you want next so I can try to get it in the story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed Destiny  
Mobile Suit Gundam: Cosmic Wings  
Chapter 1 A New World**  
"I will... I will... I will survive!" Heero Yuy yelled fired Wing Zero's twin buster rifle at the falling ship Libra. The destructive gold beam completely annihilated the ship causing an explosion with enough force that knocked out all the Gundam pilots as a blinding light covered them. When the light disappeared they where gone, after searching for four months the newly founded Preventers held a ceremony to honor the ones who fought to give peace.

**Cosmic Era: Location- Near Orb shores**

"I'll return when you are needed once more Zero," Heero spoke before jumping out of the mobile suit landing in the water, as the Wing Zero sunk in the water to remain hidden until needed. Heero then began to swim towards the island he saw when he was still falling. When he arrived he blacked out before he could even stand, landing hard on the soft sand and water.

**Beach**

"Oni-chan! Where are you!" Mayu Aska yelled looking for her brother running along side the beach. She looked like she was crying, for being scared to be alone when she found a body. Gasping, she ran over to body and noticed the body had a pilot suit on.  
"Your in the military?" she asked when she saw the body move slightly the helmet covering the face fell off, revealing to be a boy about a year older then her brother, possibly Japanese, blue eyes and messy and spiky brown hair.  
"Who are you?" he asked before fainting again.  
"Mayu! Where are you!" a voice yelled. Mayu's eyes widen hearing her older brother's voice.  
"Oni chan! I'm over here!" she yelled hoping her brother can find her, only a few seconds later there stood Shinn Aska her older brother, his eyes widen when he saw his younger sister near a boy who was unconscience. She looked at him with tears in her eyes,  
"Oni chan, we need to help him" she spoke with tears.

**One hour later**

'Wear am I' Heero thought as he weakly sat up looking around where was at. He could tell one thing though, there was room and it was pink and clothes where are a chair right next to him. Before he could get up and puts his clothes back on a girl about two years older walked in.  
"Hello, are you okay mister." She asked in a cheery voice as she looked at him, trying not to blush. Heero looked at her before grunting, when her brother came in.  
"Good you are awake, do you mind telling us who you are and why where you at the beach unconscience?" Shinn asked the boy, not noticing Mayu looked at the boy with a blush on her face.  
"My name is Heero Yuy, and I really don't know remember anything about landing in the water, all I know is I woke up on your sister's bed naked." Heero replied with a montone voice. Mayu's blush increased so she walked out of the room.  
"You must be hungry, I'll go make us lunch," she spoke quickly walking away embarrassed.  
"Okay Mayu," Shinn spoke before registrating on what Heero said.  
"Wait a minute, Mayu!" Shinn yelled before running talk to his sister about it. Heero gave a slight chuckle before getting up to put his clothes back on, though he had one thing on his mind.  
'Where is my gun and pilot suit?' He thought to himself following the sound of Shinn's and Mayu's voice.  
"But big brother, they where wet, I had to take them off he might have gotten a cold." Mayu argued to her brother.  
'If I am here where are the others then?' Heero thought before helping Mayu and Shinn make some food.

**Location: North Africa**

Duo sat in the Deathscythe Hell scanning the area of the desert looking for any enemies that may attack him and the others.  
'Damn it where are Trowa and Heero, I mean Quatra and Wufei landed next to me on this desert so where are Trowa and Heero' Duo thought to himself worried about his friends.  
"Hey Quatra, are you having any luck on where Trowa and Heero are?" Duo asked Quatra a little worried where his friends were. Considering they have no idea what is going on.  
"Something is approaching on the left side," Wufei informed getting the Altron's Dragon Fang ready to send into the approaching objects.  
'Its too small to be a mobile suit, but it's even smaller then a mobile armor, so a jeep or any other transportation vehicle' Wufei thought to himself, before six jeeps where seen approaching the three mobile suits.

**-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-**

"Cagalli it's best we don't do anything foolish, they may have some similarities to the G Wepeans created by the Earth Alliance, but they look a lot stronger, so it is best we don't make them enemies, remember the Desert Dawn needs more allies not enemies." Kisiaka.  
"I know that! But doesn't mean I can't ask questions now can I." Cagalli stated, causing Kisaka to shake his head.  
"Excuse me but who are you people and what are you doing here?" Quatra asked nicely when the people on the jeeps didn't do anything but stare at his and his friend's Gundams. Cagalli merely stood up from her seat and yelled.  
"How about you get out of your mobile suits and talk about yourself first!" Which cause Kisaka to slap his forehead for Cagalli might have just signed herself a deathwish.  
"You are in no damn posesion to speak you damn onna!" Wufei yelled back raising the Altron's duel beam energy trident in a threanting manner which completely scared the Desert Dawn troops.  
"Hey Wu-man the poor girl meant no harm old buddy" Duo spoke to Wufei, just to get Wufei's attention away from the people in the jeeps.  
"Damn you Maxwell! My name is Wufei! Not Wu-man!" Wufei yelled and ranted to Duo. Quatra shook his head at his friends,  
"How about we go to a more secure location before we do anything." Quatra spoke in a calm voice to the Desert Dawn.  
"Alright then, follow us and we will take you to our base to discuss somethings." Sahib spoke up before Cagalli could make a dumb comment.  
"This going to be a long day." Duo complained, which got Wufei to yell at him again.

**Carpentaria Base**

'Unkown mobile suits, just what I needed right now.' Trowa thought to himself as he fired another wave of missiles at the incoming DINNS causing them to go into flames.  
'Damn it I'm running low on ammo' he thought again as he checked his ammo supply for the Heavyarms.  
"Unkown pilot of that mobile suit shut down and surrender, you are out numbered, if you comply you will be spared if not we will kill you." Trowa heard on his comms. He didn't reply back but decide to surrender to find out what is going on, he shut down the Heavyarms and opened the cockpit stepping out of it and raising his hands in the air.  
'A boy, the pilot of that mobile suit is nothing more then a little boy' the commander of the base thought to himself feeling his pride and ego got lower for seeing a mere child nearly destroying all his forces. Which was mostly all the remains mobile suit pilots where thinking as well.  
'We just go our asses handed to us by a kid!' All the pilots thought seeing the pilot was a kid.  
"Mobile suit teams restrain the mobile suit and bring it in the hanger and bring the pilot in for custody." The commander ordered wanting to find out who this boy is.  
'Hopefully I will be able to find out what is going on and where the others are.' Trowa thought to himself as he was brought in the base. He felt a sweat drop when he saw try to open the door to to the Heavyarms only to get fried from the defense system. He sighs as he thought to himself.  
'This is going to be a long day' Before a guard told him to keep walking. As Trowa kept walking and observing the mobile suits he taught to himself.  
'Preformance wise they are just Grunt mobile suits, but the appearance they would appear menacing to most rookie pilots, but to expience pilots it's just another thing to shoot down' He sigh when he sat down in the cell when he arrived.  
'I hope the others are having a better time then I am' Trowa thought as he said as a man wearing a white uniform walked in.

**Orb: Asuka's Resident**

Heero is currently arguing with Shinn's and Mayu's parents about going to hospital. But they stopped arguing when Shinn backed Heero up by saying Mayu checked for any injuries and said he was fine.  
"So Heero, where is actually where you came from?" The mother asked wanting to know more about this kid here, who her children helped. He looked like a good child, about Shinn's age, but his eyes looked like they belong to a trained killer. She hoped that he isn't trying to harm her children.  
"Sorry mam, but I don't rember where I came from, I really don't no much of my past sadly." Heero spoke, which was both the truth and a lie. He knew where he come from but if he said he was from a different universe the will think he is crazy. But he does not no much about his past.  
"Younge lad so you even know your parents?" The father asked Heero. Heero shakes his head, before walking away.  
"I'm not hungry enjoy the lunch I made with your children." He spoke.  
When he was no longer near the room, the father spoke.  
"Maybe we can find his parents by going to the hospital with some of Heero's DNA. We can probably find his parents that way." Hoping he may be right Mayu went to the closest and took out a pilot suit.  
"Um he may be a soldier." Mayu spoke a little worried seeing the shocked faces of her parents.  
"We can deal with that later, but first lets take some blood of the suit and take it the hospital to find little bit more of Heero," the father spoke. As they left they may have forgot Heero was still in their house looking for his gun.  
'I never had this problem when Duo hides my gun.' He thought looking for his precious gun.

**North Africa: Desert Dawn's Base **

'This is a base?' The three Gundam pilots thought as they saw the Desert Dawn's base. They placed their mobile suits against the wall which completely hidden the mobile suits. They got out of the cockpits and walked towards a cave where the Desert Dawn he commanders are at.  
"Now that you are here, we can discuss a few things." Sahib said when he saw the three pilots. Kisaka had a sweat drop seeing Cagallia continue to glare at the three Gundam pilots.  
'This is going to be a long day.' He thought to himself having a very bad feeling.  
"Now can you explain, who are you and where exactly where you came from?" Sahib asked hoping to get an answer. The three pilots looked at each other before sighing.  
"My Name is Qutra Rabba Winner, Pilot 04 and pilot of the XXXG-01SR2 Sandrock Kai." Quatra spoke in a calm tone. Duo gives a smile and winks at Cagalli who in return blushes slightly.  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, Pilot 02 and pilot of the XXXG-01D2 Deatscythe Hell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie, that me in a nut shell, now it's your turn Wu-man" Wufei scowled at the braided hair baka.  
"I'm Wufei Chang, Pilot 05 and pilot of the XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam." The three pilots looked at the Desert Dawn waiting.  
"Now explain WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE MOBILE SUITS!" Cagalli demanded, which caused Kisaka to face palm and Wufei to glare.  
"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS YOU PATHETIC ONNA!" Wufei yelled back causing Cagalli to glare at him.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Cagalli yelled and tried to attack Wufei but was held back by Sahib and Kisaka. She kept thrashing around in their arms, but Kisaka managed to calm her down.  
"Now that we are all calm, can you explain what's going on, and in return we WILL tell you how we got our mobile suits." Quatra spoke and send a slight glare at Wufei to keep his mouth shut.  
"Okay that sounds reasonable." Sahib spoke and began to explain what's going on.

**Carpentaria Base: Cell Blocks**

"So do you expect me to believe you are from a different universe, and some kind of portal dragged you and four others in separating and sending you into this universe." The commander spoke having a hard time believing Trowa.  
"Believe what you want, but can you now explain to me what is going on?" Trowa asked looking at the commander. Saying that the ZAFT commander explained the start of the Bloody Valetine because of the tensions between coordinators, who where enhanced humans beings, Blue Cosmos and the Orb Unioun.  
"You know, you can probably help us." The commander spoke looking at Trowa.  
"Excuse me?" Trowa spoke raising an eyebrow but is pretty sure what the commander was going to ask.  
"Join ZAFT and help us win this war, with your skills you can destroy those imbeciles and we then shall have peace from those Natrual scums!" He yelled, but forgot one thing Trowa was a natural.  
"You do know I am a natural right?" Trowa spoke in a bored tone.  
"It doesn't matter, will you accept?" The commander asked.  
'Hmm if I accept I will be able to obtain more information and find the others.' Trowa thought to himself looking at the pathetic look of the commander.  
"Fine, I will join ZAFT." He spoke to commander, who jumped in join, which caused Trowa to sweat drop.  
'I hoping I won't regret this.' He thought as the commander started to babble random things.

**North Africa: Desert Dawn's Base**

"So will you be able to help us?" Sahib asked hoping they will accept, after explaining to the three what going on and the reasons the Desert Dawn need. The three looked at each other before sighing knowing helping the Desert Dawn might help them get some supplies for their Gundams and find Trowa and Heero.  
"Okay we will accept on a few conditions, one no one is allowed to go near or touch our Gundams, two we will need to get to know the area more, and three we will handle the fighting no offense but you guys will only get in our way." Duo spoke seriously, which was tad bit surprising for Wufei. The three Desert Dawn members nodded, but Cagalli had an angry look on her face, but kept her mouth shit.  
"Okay now we should explain who we are, I am from the L-4 Colony and I received the Sandrock Gundam from Inspector H." Quatra spoke which confused the three Desert Dawn members because never heard a Plant called L-4.  
"I'm from the L-2 Colony and received the Deathscythe Gundam from Professor G before it got destroyed and rebuilt into the Deathscythe Hell." Duo spoke causing more confusion.  
"I came from the L-5 Colony and got the Shenlong from Master O and like the Deathscythe it was destroyed and rebuilt into the Altron Gundam." Wufei spoke which caused another wave of confusions.  
"But there is no Plant called L-2, L-4, or L-5." Cagalli stated with a confused look on her face.  
"Maybe not in this universe, in our universe it the After Colony Era not the Cosmic Era." Duo answered back to Cagalli. The three nodded but was slightly not believing the answer but accepted it for they needed their help.  
"It's almost night, Cagalli can you show these three to their quarters please." Sahib spoke, Cagalli nodded and began to take the three to a room that head four beds.  
"You guy's don't have a roommate so don't worry, I guess I'll see you guys tommorow." Cagalli spoke leaving the room.  
"You think we will be able to repair our Gundams?" Duo asked a little worried considering they don't have much spare Gundanium alloy.  
"We can use Titanium alloy and just put some power into it, it won't be as protected as Gundanium but it will be enough." Quatra spoke.  
"We should be more careful then, even if we do power up the Titianium it won't be beam resistance like Gundanium." Wufei spoke remembering how all mobile suits that had Titanium alloy for armor getting destroyed quickly by beam weaponry.  
"Let's get some sleep, we can plan later on what to do." Quatra spoke, the others nod and the three pilots fall asleep.

**Orb: Some Forest Near The Asuka Resident**

'Found my gun and a empty house, I wonder where they went. No matter I will just go for a jog.' Heero thought as he began to jog in the forest. About three hours later he ran into someone literally, on the ground was Erica Simmons.  
"Sorry miss." Heero spoke and got up, as the woman also got up.  
"That's okay kid." Erica spoke her eyes widen seeing Heero's face but quietly went back to a smile on her face. He caught the eys widen but ignored it.  
"My name is Erica Simmons what's yours kid?" Erica asked Heero.  
"Heero Yuy it's a pleasure." He spoke a motone voice.

**That's the end for now, I will be looking for a beta, if anyone is interested pm me. Please review, and I am open for ideas.**


End file.
